


Draining the Well

by doggie015



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggie015/pseuds/doggie015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the delay. I had this chapter ready to go for a while but I wasn't really that happy with it, but eventually I decided to just throw it out there and get this story moving again. Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

KreiTech Labs

15:10:07

“FIELD BREACH! ABORT!” a technician reported.

“We’ve lost all contact with the pod!” another technician.

Portal two spun up beyond design capacity and quickly overloaded leading to an explosive failure.

“It’s breaking up!”

“The pilot is gone!”

“Portal two is down.” Portal one started to experience a minor overload as the magnetic containment field failed. The portal failsafe started to expel the contents of the gateway. “The magnetic containment field is down!” The pod emerged from the portal, colliding with the track at high speed, causing it to be thrown to the side.

“Krei! Shut it down! NOW!” The general ordered. Krei hastily complied. About 20 milliseconds before portal one shut down a second person wearing some kind of sleepwear was thrown out. They also collided with the track, but stayed on it. Motionless. Paramedics rushed into the testing area to treat both patients.


	2. Chapter 2

I came to in a hospital room. The pain was very noticeable. Eventually I started to open my eyes, wincing as the light hit them. I saw some blurry faces hovering over me. One of them turned and I heard a muffled shout. More faces entered my view and started to come into focus. I felt a dull pinch and the pain subsided.

Without the pain distracting me as much I was able to get the faces into focus. At that point I started to hear a steady beeping.

“Can you hear me?” A woman asked. I was barely able to nod. A pen light was shone into my eyes.

“He’s responding.” A man said.

“Good. Give him a minute to fully wake up, he’s been out for a while.” the woman said.

I started to look around my immediate environment. The first thing I noticed was the IV drip in my left arm. That set my mind at ease. Wherever I am, at least there is something resembling modern medicine. Then I noticed various wires heading from underneath the hospital gown I was wearing to some kind of machine. My first thought was ECG. That would explain the beeping. Then it got weirder. I noticed a second set of wires heading to another machine.

“Readings are stable. How are you feeling?” The woman asked me.

“My everything hurts.” I groggily replied.

“You’re lucky to be alive. You had multiple injuries and you were out for a good while.”

“Exactly how severe were these injuries?” I asked.

“Compound fractures, broken ribs, cracked skull, severe vertical compression fractures, severed spinal cord at T2 vertebra, multi-“

“So am I a paraplegic or a quadriplegic?” I asked.

“Neither. The spinal cord repair was actually the easiest procedure we had to perform.”

“So what’s with all the wires?”

“ECG and muscle stimulation to prevent atrophy.”

“So exactly how long was I out?”

“Almost a year.”

“Where am I?”

“San Fransokyo general hospital.”

“What year is it?”

“2032. What is your name?”

“Jason Howard.”

“Where are you from?”

This question was surprisingly difficult to answer. I had to think about it for a while before I realized where I was.

“Probably another universe.”

“Considering how you got here, it wouldn’t be that surprising.” Alistair Krei had spoken up.

“How exactly did I get here?”

“That’s classified. You can see the footage, but it’ll just have to be the two of us in the room.”

“That’s fine.” I said. The nurse showed everyone else and herself out of the room I was in. Allistair pulled out some kind of storage device and put it into the screen on the wall. It showed an array of surveillance footage. He touched the screen and the playback started. I saw the portal experiment and the subsequent explosion. I had seen it before, then it deviated from what I saw as the portal didn’t suck things into it, but eventually projected the pod out of it. I gasped as the pod hit the track. Then as the order was given to shut it down, a figure was thrown out. I quickly realised that must have been my arrival. That explained the various injuries. Allistair removed the storage device and the image vanished as the screen deactivated.

“That’s everything we have. We suspect that once the portal failsafe emptied the contents of the gateway, it went to a random point on the space-time continuum and pulled you from it. Where exactly are you from, by the way?”

“A country called Australia, 2015.”

“Do you remember anything about your travel here?”

“No.”

“Alright. Thanks.” Allistair left the room and the other people came in.

“I’d like to have a word with someone.” I told the nurse

* * *

 

“Well, if you like things ea-“ Professor Callighan was interupped by a blonde woman

“Professor!” she cried out

“What is it?”

“The portal man is awake, and he asked for you personally.” The four of them crammed into the elevator to ground and ran to their various transport methods – Hiro and Tadashi went back to their scooter while Callighan and his daughter went to a car parked nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I had this chapter ready to go for a while but I wasn't really that happy with it, but eventually I decided to just throw it out there and get this story moving again. Enjoy!


End file.
